Heaven Won't Know Me Like You Do
by Punk Drunk Love
Summary: CentonPunk: "Will you hold me, John?" It was a request that Punk would never want anyone to know about outside of this room. It was something I could easily tease him relentlessly about if I wanted to. It was a need that he had to have fulfilled in order to sleep soundly and without fear.
1. Let Out Those True Feelings

Author's Note: I don't claim to own any rights to WWE or its affiliates. This story is for entertainment purposes, only.

**Let Out Those True Feelings**

"I hate you, John Cena."

"Even after all these years, huh?" I gave Punk a sideways glance.

He bit into his pierced lower lip and pointed a stiff finger at me as he stated, "You think you're so funny, Cena. That's one of the reasons why I hate you so much."

"Really? I thought you hated me because I drink like a fish," I joked.

He reached for the locker next to me and opened it to unload his gear as he scoffed and replied, "That's another reason why I hate you so much, but not in my top ten."

We were dressing out for the scheduled match we had tonight against each other. Most of the roster was already gone and Punk had free reign to argue with me until I walked away, which is usually how these intense conversations ended between us.

Punk was always a volatile character. His personality was full of emotions turned on high and he was passionate about what he believed in. I was almost his opposite in that I chose to deal with things in a far less intense way, and although I was passionate about my beliefs, I wasn't so wordy about it.

"You know what the number one reason is for why I hate you, Johnny?" Punk mentioned.

"I dunno, the dimples. They're a huge producer of hate," I couldn't possibly take this conversation seriously.

"No, I actually like the dimples. You pull it off well," Punk admitted, then stated in a much harder tone, "The number one reason I hate you is because children like you."

"Um...okay," I rolled my eyes.

"They like you and they run away from me most of the time! They say I look like a serial killer! Do I look like Dahmer or Manson to you?!" Punk widened his eyes and got right in my face.

"You do resemble Manson when you look at me like that," I remarked honestly.

"Well, I'm not Manson! I'm not a serial killer! I'm just a professional wrestler from Chicago with some sense of articulation! You can't find that anywhere, Cena! Nowhere!"

"Okay, I believe you," I started to walk away.

"Are we sharing a room tonight?" Punk asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah," I waved back without looking at him.

* * *

Our match was the usual level of intensity. Punk loved to try new moves in the ring without warning me, first. I had gotten used to his need to be deliberately stiff and it no longer got my attention as much as it used to. It made Punk mad when he couldn't get under my skin. His anger made our matches look that much more epic.

"Why didn't you stop me back there?" Punk argued as soon as we were in the locker room, again.

"I wasn't too worried about it," I shrugged.

My shoulder still felt the sting of the injury Punk had accidentally inflicted upon me while he was trying out another new move in-ring. I ignored it, but Punk continued to argue with me, "You should've fought back! Made me look like a fool! Something that wasn't as shit-faced as you did back there!"

"It wasn't shit-faced. The fans like you better. They were cheering when they thought you got one-up on me," I stated.

"You didn't have to let it happen for them," Punk grumbled even though he knew I was right.

* * *

"What is this?" Punk opened the paper bag and searched its contents.

We had just ordered from the drive-thru and I was already pulling away when Punk yelled, "Wait! They didn't give us any fucking ketchup!"

"Sweet Jesus, you're so loud," I pulled around to hit the drive-thru again.

It was late enough that no one was in line with us. I explained to the voice through the speaker that we needed ketchup and she asked us to pull forward. I held out my hand and gave her my most flirtatious smile. She giggled and handed me a wad of ketchup packets. Punk shouted as I pulled away, "Could've put it in there when we asked for it the first time!"

"There's no need to get your panties in a wad over some condiments," I shot back at him.

Punk scoffed and replied, "Obviously, you don't understand the value of dipping sauce."

* * *

He scarfed his food down as soon as we got to our hotel room. I sat in bed and drank a beer while we watched some re-runs of Ghost Hunters on SyFy.

"I was on the Halloween episode a few years back," Punk informed me.

"Yeah, I remember," I replied.

"Did you watch that episode? Did you see how well I handled the thought of meeting the spirits of dead people?" Punk practically interrogated me.

"I only watched some of it. It was one of those all-night episodes and I didn't have time to watch it all," I told him.

"What'd you think of it?" Punk asked curiously.

"It was good," I answered.

"Good? Just good? Not great? Not fantastic?! Not epic?!" Punk countered.

"What do you want me to say? I didn't watch the whole episode," I argued.

Punk breathed through his nose with frustration and I turned out the lights. I rolled over on my stomach and continued to listen to the episode until Punk turned the TV on mute and climbed into bed. He watched it for a while longer before he asked me in a much calmer tone, "You wanna fuck?"

"I dunno, I'm really tired," I admitted.

"Then I'll suck you off," Punk replied.

I was so tired that even that didn't sound too appealing. I finally rolled over to face him and said, "Yeah, alright."

He unzipped my jeans and reached his hand inside to stroke my cock. His fingers felt uncomfortably warm at first, but it didn't take long for me to get used to it. I was getting old enough that it took longer than I wanted it to for me to get an erection, but once it was up, Punk circled it with his mouth and started sucking like a fucking vacuum.

I had to admit, he was really good at blows. Maybe it was because he used his mouth so much to argue with people during the day.

"Ow," I groaned.

Punk let go and said quietly, "Sorry."

"Watch your teeth," I warned him, and he nodded before going back down on me.

Ironically, the only time he wasn't being a total dick was when he was sucking mine. Sex of any kind was like an aphrodisiac to Punk, calming him in a way that nothing else could. I had no idea why that was, considering that his attitude would make anyone assume that he was some kind of an animal in bed.

"Oh...oh, fuck," I groaned as I took Punk's head in my hands and felt him go up and down.

I couldn't remember the first time we slept together. It wasn't that long ago, maybe a year at most, and it was kind of an accident. I mean, I wasn't always into guys and neither was he. I was going through a bitter divorce and he was still pissed after a rough breakup with Beth Phoenix. We were two mismatched men trying to stay away from chick drama, but the need for release kept building until it came to a head one night and now, here we are.

"Fuck!" I came into his mouth and he let out a long moan as he swallowed it down.

"You've got some on your chin," I pointed out with a wry smile.

He wiped it off with his index finger and licked the excess away before stating angrily, "It wouldn't be so messy if you didn't cum like a damn fire hose!"

"What?!" I laughed out loud.

Punk rolled over on his side facing away from me and I waited a minute before I asked, "You want a turn?"

"No, I'm tired," Punk answered shortly.

"You know it won't take long for me to shoot you off," I reminded him.

"I don't want it," Punk stated over his shoulder.

"Fine," I rolled back on my stomach to fall asleep.

I waited for a few minutes until Punk finally asked, "Will you hold me?"

It was a request that he would never want anyone to know about outside of this room. It was something I could easily tease him relentlessly about if I wanted to. It was a need that Punk had to have fulfilled in order to sleep soundly and without fear.

I shifted over to his side of the bed and put my arms around him. We spooned in silence until I heard Punk snoring lightly to signal that he had gone off to sleep. I could've moved away at that point, but I decided to stay close, just in case.

I knew that if I didn't make him feel as peaceful as possible, Punk would shape-shift into a wolf and tear me to shreds, because I'm a vampire, and that's what wolves do to vampires.


	2. The Funny Games Animals Play

2: The Funny Games Animals Play

I was born during the Crusades.

When you become a vampire, it is like being re-born, so we consider the year of our birth to be the year that we were turned. Anything before that becomes a lapse in time and I can hardly remember what it was like to be human.

Vampires have systems in place to keep us from being detected. Much like what is shown in films and modern TV shows is basically the same as what we have, except that no one ever gets sloppy and accidentally reveals us to humans. Any potential problems that step out of line are eliminated long before anything could leak out confirming our existence.

It's a rather restricted design, but it keeps us alive. It is so difficult to create a vampire that we are an endangered species. Rules have been put into place to only make enough of us that the human race can remain a fertile supply and we will never run out of our food source. Unlike stories that portray us as brutal predators with our humanity lost, we still desire relationships and interaction with our own race, and we thrive when we are able to achieve that contact on any level. We kill, but only the ones who kill others or who are on the verge of death.

Despite our attempts to be civilized to humans, the biggest conflicts we have are with one another. Bitter battles over territory can last for Centuries. There are only a dozen female vampires currently in existence, and male vampires will kill each other for them. Some vampires live in groups called Companions that surround a female to keep her from settling on a single male. A female picked up my scent only once, but I broke away from her to avoid becoming her sex slave for the rest of eternity.

I was mostly a loner in the last years of my existence, until I got into the wrestling circuit and found both vampires and wolf-shifters. Shifters can become wolves at any time, not just during the full moon. Shifters are part of a long lineage that was originally created by sorcerers to destroy vampires. There were once brutal wars between us where either side lost nearly everyone. A tense truce was called only three Centuries ago to avoid wiping one another out completely, but vampires still perceive Shifters as immortal enemies.

Punk and I were not the first of our respective species to inter-mingle, but we were currently the only couple and probably the only couple comprised of two males. Like I said, my pairing with Punk was an accident, just something that happened, and I had no way of explaining how or why it worked so well. What we saw as a natural attraction got the attention of higher ups in the vampire realm, and that was exactly the attention I did not want.

"It's going to rain, today," I heard Punk say from somewhere nearby.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as the sun shone through the windows at me. I sat up and saw Punk staring out the window. He turned to face me and his irises were a deep yellow, almost golden in color. He told me gain, "It's going to rain, today."

_God, he looked so fucking hot._

* * *

"Mother fuckers! How'd you know it was gonna rain?!" Randy joked sardonically as he came over to line up with Punk and I by the tour bus.

Punk was wearing a black hoodie and his hands were shoved into his pockets while he watched everybody go by with a brooding expression. He looked like the perfect cliché of a hard-ass chain-smoker, despite the fact that he'd never smoked a day in his life. I was standing beside him in a light gray raincoat, watching as huge raindrops fell from overhead and splattered the pavement, a noise that to me sounded like a thousand hammers hitting a glass floor and shattering it into a million little pieces.

Randy was in a t-shirt and he was already soaked by the time he got near. He quickly shoved his suitcase into the side panel and leaned casually against the bus. He was in no hurry to get out of the rain when he had already been pummeled by it. I laughed at him and said, "We just pay attention to The Weather Channel more than you do."

"Fuck that! I just checked it this morning! It didn't say anything about rain!" Randy argued, pointing out some locals down the street who were rushing to get out of the rain with bewildered looks on their faces.

"There was a 12 percent chance. Check the fine print at the bottom of the screen when they show local weather!" Punk spat.

Randy opened his mouth to counter, but Punk broke off into a jog and went over to Natalya, who was just coming out of the hotel. I watched him point out the rain to her so she had time to get out an umbrella, then he started talking to her more seriously and I knew he was asking about Beth Phoenix.

Shortly after Punk and Beth broke up, Beth went out on injury and eventually left the roster. The gossip was that she was hurt more by Punk than by a knee blowout. Punk was having a hard time finding closure without being able to speak to Beth himself, so he spent a lot of time talking to Natalya, Beth's closest friend on the roster, to try and get details regarding her return.

"Why is he such a dick all the time?" Randy asked me as he nodded to Punk.

"Because if he were nice, people wouldn't know how to talk to him," I joked.

Randy snorted and shook his head, then he mentioned, "Hunter wants to talk to you."

Triple H was a fellow vampire who managed those of us in the WWE circuit. He didn't have an official title, but was appointed as the go-between when it came to us and the higher-ups that applied the rules and regulations to our race. If he wanted to talk to me, that meant it was going to be about something I didn't want to hear.

"Is it about Punk?" I asked, even though I knew Randy wouldn't know any details.

"You do spend an awful lot of time with him," Randy mentioned.

He didn't know yet that most of my time spent with Punk was for _sexual_ release.

"He's funny, in an angry Stewie from Family Guy sort of way," I shrugged.

Randy just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You know why I've asked you here," Hunter said as soon as I met up with him after the show.

He had chosen the VIP section of a high-end night club to meet. It was quiet and dark enough that anyone around wouldn't know we were even there. Vampires had an innate ability to be almost invisible in darkness. We were often mistaken as shadows, ghosts or tricks of the eye. That's probably why there are so many mentions of that in folklore.

_Don't be scared, it's not a ghost...it's just a vampire._

"You want me to stop seeing Punk," I said.

Hunter frowned and replied, "It's not my call. The heads of our team say they don't want this to turn into an Edward-fucks-Jacob in _Twilight_ thing."

"Why does it matter? Punk doesn't know any inside information about us, and he doesn't care," I argued.

"It's not about what he knows at this point, but the idea that he could stumble onto something and rat us out to others like him," Hunter stated.

"So, you think he's a traitor?" I asked darkly.

Hunter replied with a sigh, "I'm not the one calling the shots, here. If it were up to me, I'd just let you two take each other up the ass until one of you decides to kill the other."

"I'm not going to stop seeing him," I stated adamantly.

Hunter cast me a sideways glance and asked, "Why not? It's not like you two are in love or anything."

"It's not about that," I started.

"You just don't want to conform. Same old John," Hunter scoffed.

I got up to leave and he asked me, "Are you sure that's what you want to go with?"

"Yeah," I answered.

Hunter put up his hands in defeat and replied, "Well, then, I'll let 'em know, but I doubt this is over."

"Good. Gives me something to look forward to," I stated defiantly.


	3. Angels with the Bloodiest Halos

3: Angels With the Bloodiest Halos

Punk started licking behind my ear while we lay in bed in our motel room, watching some third rate porn on an old TV that constantly flickered. I pretended like I wasn't interested and swatted him away, which only made him want it _more_. He grabbed my earlobe between his sharp canine teeth and threatened to bite it off. I let out a wry chuckle as Punk let go of my earlobe and searched with his lips for the cluster of nerves just behind my ear that had the power to arouse me like nothing else. I groaned loudly when I felt his tongue brush over the spot. He quickly latched onto it with his lips and started sucking.

I rolled over on my stomach and curled my knees underneath me. My whole body writhed with pleasure. I could feel my eyes rolling up into my skull and my groans became deeper as the pleasure threatened to consume me. Punk grabbed my left wrist and wrapped it around behind me. He pushed my hand down into his jeans so I could play with him while he teased me.

It was late and the groans got louder between us. I didn't really care if we startled the humans staying in the rooms on either side of us, but there were vampires and Shifters from the roster staying in the motel as well, and I didn't want them picking up on what we were doing to each other.

Punk suddenly let go of the spot behind my ear and he bit shallowly into my shoulder. It caused a mild burning sensation that only served to arouse me more, then Punk bit down harder so he could drink from me.

"AHHH! Jesus, Punk," I moaned.

He grunted like my sense of pain amused him. I rolled over to face him and I tried to meet his lips with mine, but he wasn't in the mood for sentiment. He spit out some of my blood into the palm of his hand and glazed it deep into the crack of my ass, then he went down and roughly licked it up.

He lifted me up to get a better angle and I bent my arms back so I could hold onto the headboard for support. I put my feet up on Punk's shoulders and we stayed in that position while he rimmed me. It occurred to me that if someone were to walk in and see us like this, they'd probably think we were re-creating _Cirque du soleil_.

I was so focused on Punk's hot, wet tongue exploring between my ass cheeks and circling my hole that I was caught off-guard when he suddenly grabbed me by my hips and tossed me aside. I landed on the other side of the bed on my stomach and looked back over my shoulder to give Punk a hard look, but he was already topping me again and this time, he sank his teeth into the left side of my ass.

I cried out in surprise and Punk drank some more of my blood as it seeped from the wound. Again, it didn't hurt all that much, but Shifter bites always created a burning sensation that would amplify in each wound the more times they bit you. Punk liked drinking my blood because it amplified his abilities and it gave him more strength when we fucked.

Punk was dominating a lot of the action, so I waited until he was up on his knees, then I reached around and sank my fangs into his left side, just underneath his rib cage.

Shifters were much more sensitive and the bite caused Punk the same extreme amount of pain as it did pleasure. He didn't seem to care how much pain it caused as he held onto the back of my head to keep me from pulling away and I let some of his blood trickle down my throat. Punk reached around with his right hand and slipped his index finger into my ass, moving in-and-out to inspire more pleasure from me while I fed from him.

Blood drained from my shoulder, my ass cheek and Punk's side, creating small stains all over the white blankets and sheets on the bed. Punk's blood gave me a kind of euphoric high and I pulled away when I'd had enough so I could try and reach his lips, again.

He took his finger out of my backside and this time, he let me kiss him. My blood mixed with his blood inside of our mouths as we tasted ourselves and each other at the same time. Punk bit down on my lower lip and the burning sensation got even stronger in all of the bite wounds as I groaned with pleasure and pain. Punk twined himself around me and I thought he was letting his guard down. I let go of his lips to meet his eyes, and they were golden yellow again.

His Shifter side always got closer to the surface when we fucked. Since I was a vampire, his Shifter side liked to do more damage to me than he would with anyone else. I knew I could take it, but the damage often came without warning and the range of severity was usually unpredictable.

Punk's fingernails had become more claw-like and he used them to leave a huge mark down the left side of my back. It hurt like hell...and it was fucking awesome.

I rolled us over and we fell out of bed onto the floor. Punk was underneath and facing me and I took my chance. I wiped some blood from my ass cheek and used it to quickly lube myself, then I held Punk's arms down and sank inside of him before he could fight me off.

He growled like he didn't want me to be on top, but I ignored him and started pumping rapidly with my hips to create a vibration that went along with my thrusts. Punk's golden-colored eyes rolled up as he made deep, rhythmic groans of pleasure in response.

I couldn't fuck this way with humans. When I was with my now ex-wife, I had to be careful and pace myself. It was a technique that was enticing at first, like I was cheating fate by leaving her in one piece every time we fucked, but it got old when I realized that I couldn't do what I really wanted to do to her. I couldn't try new things without the potential of hurting her. I couldn't completely be myself with her, and even though I tried to hide it, she still sensed it. She was convinced that the only reason I would be withholding myself is because I was having affairs. I couldn't tell her the truth. I knew she couldn't handle it.

"John! John!" Punk tried to get my attention.

I immediately slowed my pace and he arched his back as he hissed, "Rug burn."

I realized the vibrational thrusts were creating too much friction between Punk's bare back and the carpet. I stopped so I could glance underneath him and assess the damage, but Punk took the opportunity to roll me over so that he was now on top.

He dug his clawed fingernails into my abdominal muscles, kneading my abs with the heels of his hands while he started thrusting his hips in different odd angles to make it harder for me to slide out and back in. My mind processed the pain in my abs at the same time as the unique teasing around my erection, and it was officially blown.

"Jesus Christ, Punk," I chanted over and over as I curled my fingers over his backside and squeezed it.

He moved much slower than I did, but like I said, Shifters were sensitive, and they had the ability to skillfully listen to the acoustics of the body. Punk calibrated each thrust with perfect fluidity, using the pressure of his fingernails in my abdomen to entice pain while easily matching it with the pleasure of moving in and out of his throbbing, clenching hole.

I didn't want him to stop, but I could see that he was coming, so I let myself go at the same time as he. Punk buried his head in my chest and his body shuddered several times over, giving him a kind of release that was the human equivalent of seven orgasms in a row. His seed dripped into my belly button and pooled around my abs. Some of it burned slightly inside the claw marks Punk had made. I thought to myself that it would be ironic if I got sick from Shifter cum seeping into my open wounds.

I tried to put my arms around Punk, and he sat up to look at me. His eyes were their normal brown again, but he still seemed like he had some animal urges to fulfill. He was looking at me like he planned to try some of these urges out and continue our wild night, but then he glanced over at the bed and said, "Oh, shit!"

I sat up so I could look at the bed as well. The sheets and blankets were covered in blood stains. It was like we had just fucked over a crime scene from CSI.

* * *

The late hour made it easy for me to go undetected as I quickly made my way to the nearest laundry room with the blood stained sheets and blankets. I easily found an empty washer to put them in and I saw some bleach nearby. I used what was left in the bottle in hopes it would get it clean. I started the washer and breathed a sigh of relief, thinking Punk and I had gotten away with trashing our motel room during vampire-Shifter-rabid-monkey-style-sex.

Then I turned around and saw Randy sorting his laundry by the far wall. He was facing me, yet he hadn't said so much as, "Hello," since I walked in. He acted like he was busy sorting through his clothes as I came closer, asking quietly, "What's up?"

He looked at me and made this signature Randy expression that I could only describe as a type of frown where the cleft in his chin developed into an X mark and his lips pursed together like he had tasted something sour. He made that face either when he really didn't like something, or he didn't know how to interpret something.

"Cat's out of the bag, I guess," I shrugged, knowing his vampire senses would've picked up on the two scents of blood on the sheets long before I walked in.

"Yeah," Randy said passively, but he wouldn't match his eyes with mine.

"Are you going to make this an issue?" I confronted the situation head-on.

Randy shook his head, but he still wouldn't look at me as he replied, "I just don't think the higher-ups will be happy if they found out about it."

"They already know," I told him.

Randy made a short nod and mentioned, "That must've been why Hunter wanted to talk to you."

I stepped between Randy and his laundry so he had to lock eyes with me as I stated, "I'm not giving him any trade secrets or anything. It's just fucking. Pure and simple."

Randy's green eyes bore into my baby blues for the longest time. He made the first move when he leaned forward and opened his mouth to circle his lips over mine. It was a slow, deep, Southern-style kiss that took me back to a time over a hundred years ago, when men took years to court women and pleasure took time to build.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt, before. Soft, but not feminine. Sweet, but not childish. He was also the same body temperature that I was, which made it easier to sink into the kiss.

Randy slowly let go and inched away from me until we were eye-to-eye again. He reached around behind me to take his laundry basket, then he whispered to me before he turned to walk away, "You could've stayed with your own kind."

As I watched him walk out the door, only one thought crossed my mind: _I had no clue Randy Orton was game for a good fuck._


	4. After Noon Dee Light

4: After Noon Dee Light

Punk and I drove in silence to the next arena. He didn't ask me anything, but I knew he could easily smell Orton on my breath. After Randy kissed me just a few hours, earlier, I couldn't help thinking that it was all some sort of a setup to break me away from Punk. I had just talked to Triple H and told him I wasn't leaving Punk, and I was sure that didn't go well with the other vampires. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Randy didn't have any real interest in me at all beyond using me to hurt Punk.

We dressed out in the locker room side-by-side. Punk put on some running pants and a white tank with a black hoodie. He put his ear buds in and started his music before he sat down to put on his running shoes. I dressed out into my usual ring gear and put on my Nikes. I pulled my hoodie over my head and Punk did the same as he followed me out into the hallway.

We walked in silence for a while, then Punk got ahead of me and took his ear buds out to listen to our surroundings. He turned back to face me after a few seconds of listening and said, "Come here."

He hooked me by the back of the neck and forced me into a passionate kiss. I was caught by surprise that he was being so affectionate out in the open, but my senses told me as his had probably already determined that there was no one around to discover us. We made out intensely for a few seconds, but when I started to push him against the concrete wall, he shoved me away and yelled, "Get off me, Cena! I'm not your prom date!"

I stared at him while I tried to figure out if he was really that pissed or not. He suddenly jumped me and we stared making out even more ferociously as he wrapped his legs around my hips and I held him against the wall.

His mouth tasted like peppermint and his beard had another day's growth, making it softer than before. I pulled on the shorter hair on top of his head and he groaned with pleasure from the slight pain. I liked his hair better when it was down to a short cut instead of long and slicked back. Just playing with his hair was arousing me enough that I was ready to take Punk into a nearby empty room and have my way with him.

We both heard laughter and I immediately put Punk down. He walked off before anyone came along to see the two of us, together. I put my back against the wall and closed my eyes to give myself a minute before I walked away.

_I was really fucking turned on._

* * *

"This is shhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Punk bellowed loud enough to make it echo throughout the empty arena.

He was sitting on one of the floor seats with a bag of microwave popcorn in his lap. I had no idea where he got the popcorn from, but it wasn't for a mid-day snack. He was throwing the majority of it at Daniel Bryan and Kane, who were rehearsing together in the ring to prepare for a match later that night.

Randy and I had taken a couple of floor seats a distance away from Punk. We were waiting for Bryan and Kane to finish before I showed Randy a new move I had come up with. Punk was the only one being irritatingly loud and obnoxious, but the whole popcorn thing was funny as hell to me.

"Is he gonna throw that fucking popcorn when we're in there?" Randy snorted with disgust.

"If he does, I'll try to catch some in my mouth," I replied with a laugh.

Randy was not amused. He kept glaring over at Punk and Punk was totally aware of it, but refused to acknowledge that he was enraging _The Viper_.

"What the fuck was that?! My grandma can do a better move than that and she's been dead for twelve years!" Punk argued at Bryan, throwing another piece of popcorn at him.

Bryan and Kane were otherwise ignoring Punk, but Kane had finally had enough and turned to face him, asking angrily, "Do you think you can do better?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Punk shot up in his seat and pranced over to the ring.

"Fuck you, Punk," Kane shook his head.

Punk got into the ring and put his arms up to taunt them, arguing loudly, "What are you gonna do about it, man?!"

Bryan came at him a little quicker than I expected, and Punk seemed just as surprised as he barely got out of the way. Bryan almost hit the ring post and started back for Punk, but Punk was one step ahead of him and managed to hook Bryan around the middle, sending him into a sidewalk slam using his own body weight as leverage.

I knew right away that the boys weren't exactly limiting themselves. Bryan was a Shifter like Punk, so he could take the rough hit, but as soon as Punk crossed over into supernatural fighting rules, all bets were off.

"I'm not playing," Kane put up his hands in defeat.

Kane was a vampire and Punk was eager to take a shot at him. As Kane started to get out of the ring, Punk jumped him from behind and threw Kane down onto the floor. I wasn't sure Kane would allow Punk to get away with his antics without a severe beating, so I stood up and watched more closely to make sure I didn't have to intervene.

"Don't worry about it, Kane wouldn't fuck him up this close to a live show," Randy mentioned.

He had a good point, but I knew Punk had a habit of provoking people to do things they wouldn't normally do. I watched as Kane and Punk went over the side and onto the floor, then Kane got up and tossed Punk up into the air. Punk landed effortlessly on his feet back inside the ring, where Bryan tackled him. They fought back and forth for a while, then Bryan tried to roundhouse kick Punk out of the ring. Punk ducked the kick and rolled out, then Kane picked Punk up by his neck and threw him against the outside barrier.

Punk acted like he was badly injured, then he suddenly jumped up on the announce table and leaped off so he could drop-kick Kane into one of the ring posts. As soon as Kane was down, Punk rolled into the ring and beat on Bryan for a while before Punk managed to toss Bryan over the top rope and onto the floor.

Punk put his arms up like he had won a match and told me, "Be grateful that wasn't you, Cena!"

"Good job, good job," I clapped for him.

"Don't encourage him," Randy retorted.

Someone else started clapping from the top of the ramp and we all turned to see Triple H standing there. He was dressed out in his ring gear and he started coming down the ramp toward the ring as he said, "I'd like to see what you can do with me as your opponent, Phil."

Punk didn't even look phased as he replied shortly, "Let's do it, then."

I kept my eyes on Hunter as I watched him slowly make his way into the ring. He had been training more heavily since he was getting more time on RAW and I was aware that he was here to make a statement.

Punk didn't betray in his expression if he knew what was going on or not, but he was probably smarter than I was when it came to the games people play.

"Come on, take a shot at me," Hunter stepped into the ring and motioned for Punk to take the first swing.

Punk surprised everyone when he legitimately tried to punch Hunter in the face. Hunter stepped back to miss the swing and laughed like the attempt amused him. He waited for Punk to make the next move and Punk tried for a kick to the groin, but Hunter caught him mid-kick and swung Punk by his leg into the ring post.

The impact was devastating. I heard Punk's spine crack as he hit the ring post and landed in a heap inside of the ring. Punk cried out in pain as he reached around to feel where his spine had been fractured. I realized too late that Hunter wasn't just there to make a statement; he was demonstrating to Punk exactly how much stronger a vampire could be.

I glanced at Randy. He had his eyes focused on the floor and his detached expression told me he wasn't about to step in and stop Hunter. I seethed at him, "You asshole."

Randy looked up at me and blinked with surprise. I moved away from him at a speed faster than a human could see so I could get into the ring and step between Hunter and Punk before Hunter could do more damage. I came nose-to-nose with Hunter and stated, "That's enough."

Hunter just shot me a wry smile and replied arrogantly, "I'm just giving the arrogant boy some knowledge."

"What knowledge would that be, exactly? That you're a dick and you don't play fair?" I spat.

Hunter didn't even flinch as he replied darkly, "I'm showing him how much you hold back when you're with him. Now he knows how easily you could break him in half, and he'll be reminded of it every time you fuck him...unless you're the bottom bitch of the two. In that case, I guess he's learned nothing."

I just stared at him.

* * *

I took Punk back to our hotel room and I gave him some of my blood so he would heal faster. I went back to the arena to finish the show, then I immediately went back to the hotel to be with Punk. He was already almost completely healed by the time I got back, but I could see in his eyes that Hunter had still left his mark.

"He's wrong, Phil. I don't ever feel like I'm holding back when I'm with you," I told him truthfully.

Punk said nothing, so I went into the bathroom to shower. When I came back out wearing only a towel around my hips, Punk watched me walk around the room to get my stuff, but he still wouldn't say anything. I sat down on his side of the bed and explained the meeting I'd had with Hunter. I also told him about Orton's kiss and added, "I think Hunter and Orton are pulling all the stops to break us apart. They think vampires and Shifters can't have a relationship."

"Is that what this is? A relationship?" Punk asked shortly.

I blinked with surprise and responded, "Yeah, at least I thought it was."

Punk frowned and clarified, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just meant that we haven't exactly talked about how serious we are."

I reminded him, "I blew off my superiors to stay with you. How's that for serious?"

"Did you do it for me or because you like to stick it to the man?!" Punk argued.

I stood up and took my towel off, then I climbed into bed with him and went down to tease his cock. Grazing my fangs along his shaft always got him hard fast, and it would only take my highly skilled mouth a couple of minutes to get him to climax.

"Wait! I want you to fuck me," Punk stopped me before I could really get going.

"Okay," I told him thickly, sitting up so I could get into position on top of him.

We usually spent more time fooling around and trying to top each other, but Punk wanted to get right down to it this time, so I bit into my finger to use the blood to lube myself, then I slowly pushed my way inside.

I started off with the usual super-fast vibrational thrusts, but Punk squeezed my ass hard to stop me and argued, "I want you to fuck me like you would fuck Orton."

I shook my head and Punk got angrier, yelling, "Fuck me _hard_, Cena!"

He wasn't going to let up until I showed him my full strength. I made a rough thrust and he moaned from the pleasure of me slamming into his prostate. I made a similar thrust at the same speed and Punk shot back, "Harder, Cena!"

I only used a slightly higher amount of strength with the next thrust, which only made Punk more mad. He kept yelling at me, "Harder! Harder! HARDER!"

His non-stop yelling was pissing me off, so I finally grabbed onto the headboard and made one quick, vampire-style thrust right up his ass. I felt the head of my cock slam into his prostate so hard, I was sure I had bruised him inside. The headboard cracked wide open and split into two pieces from the force. Punk let out several low groans and his breathing became shallow. He didn't want to admit it to me, but I had hurt him.

"I don't like it this way, Phil. I like it the way we usually do it. I'm going to pull out really slowly, and then I'm going to go down on you and finish you off," I told him.

For the first time, he didn't argue with me, but nodded in agreement. I reached down to guide myself out and Punk continued to groan like he was in pain. I did my best to be as careful as possible, and when I was completely out, I could smell that the blood on my cock was no longer just mine.

_I had made Punk bleed inside._

I hated myself for taking it too far. I bit into my finger to open up the wound again and told Punk, "Drink so that you'll heal faster."

He let me slip my finger into his mouth, but he didn't drink as much as I wanted him to. I pulled my finger out and went down to finish him off. I licked his shaft all the way to the base and back up to the head a few times before I swallowed him down and sucked him real slow. His focus went from the intense pain he felt to the deep pleasure of a long tease, and this time, I held him off for more than a few minutes before he climaxed.

I rested my head against his abs and listened to make sure his body was repairing itself quickly. He was well on his way to being completely healed once more, but I couldn't help feeling guilty for being the one who had hurt him this time.

"I want you to know that I'm serious about what I said earlier, Punk. I don't ever feel like I'm holding back when I'm with you and I like keeping pace with you," I reassured him.

I looked up at him to meet his gaze. He shook his head and told me, "If Hunter wants to break us up so badly, he'll send Orton after your ass, and if he does anything like what you just did to me, I wouldn't blame you for leaving."

"Orton is _not _getting my ass," I stated.

"You say that like you have a choice," Punk scoffed.


	5. Deep Down Reel Slide

5: Deep Down Reel Slide

I let the water from the warm shower run over me while I closed my eyes and imagined how I would confront Randy. I had to find a way to tell him I wasn't interested, or he'd literally have my ass.

Punk slipped into the shower behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle. He spread his hands over my pecs and squeezed them as he let out a soft groan in my right ear. I turned around to face him and he pulled me into a series of passion-filled kisses. He was already rock-hard as he grabbed me by the back of my neck and urged me to turn around.

I put my hands against the wall and waited for him to come inside. It felt good to see him so inspired after yesterday's epic failures. I didn't mind that he was fucking me this time, just as long as it was _only_ him.

* * *

"Cena! How many times did I tell you not to get in that ring with me!"

Ziggler teased me while we walked down the ramp with April and Big E. to the empty ring to rehearse. We had a match together in a few hours and I was anxious to get started. I liked working with Ziggler because he was so high-energy that he could easily take my mind off of things. April and I had also become friends since our storyline together and I liked watching her make new facial expressions to represent her insanity gimmick.

"E., check this out!" Ziggler tried to launch into me as soon as we got into the ring.

I used his momentum against him and shoved him into the ring ropes. Big E made this booming laughter that echoed throughout the empty stadium as Ziggler bounced back easily and tried to clothesline me. I ducked out of the way and caught him in an AA. He stayed on the mat for a few seconds before using his hands to bounce back up to his feet.

He gave April a wink-and-smile. She pretended to be overwhelmed by his affections and skipped back-and-forth on one side of the ring. I laughed and said, "Now, that's a good distraction!"

Ziggler caught me around the middle and tried to roll me over into a sunset flip. I kicked out and argued as I got up, "That move's been done too much, lately. We should try something else."

"Sidewalk slam!" screamed A.J.

Ziggler's eyes widened as he looked at me for approval. I shook my head and replied, "You wiggle too much for that one."

"Wiggle? I don't wiggle!" Ziggler countered.

April scrunched her nose and gave Ziggler a Uh-Yeah-You-Do face. He snorted laughter and asked, "Alright, what else you got?"

"Tombstone!" Big E. boomed.

April started laughing and Ziggler tried to grab me for the move. I spun out of the way and noticed someone out of the corner of my eye watching us from the top of the ramp. I looked up just in time to see Randy slowly making his way down to meet us. I hadn't come up with a good way to confront him yet, and I didn't want to make a scene in front of the others, so I just kept things cool as I gave Randy a quick nod and went back to Ziggler.

"No more distractions, Cena!" Ziggler accused me of encouraging Randy to come over.

"Wasn't my idea," I shrugged, bouncing on the balls of my feet effortlessly around the ring.

Ziggler glared at Randy, but he put his hands up in defeat and stated, "I'm just here to watch."

"Interference!" Ziggler argued.

April stepped closer to Randy and joked, "If he tries anything, I'll just make out with him as a distraction."

Randy lifted a brow and half-smiled as he teased dryly, "If I try more than once, does that mean I get more than one kiss, Baby?"

April laughed and Big E just rolled his eyes. Ziggler tried to grab me again for the Zig-Zag, but I breezed past him and caught him in another AA. Ziggler huffed against the mat and shouted, "No more finishers!"

I stood over him and waved my hand over my face. He pounded his fists against the mat in frustration and got up to face me, again. I circled around Ziggler and he charged at me. He grabbed my leg and swung me into one of the ring posts. I gave him a gruff look and mentioned, "Um...what was that?"

"What? I had to think fast!" Ziggler shrugged.

I stepped away from the ring post and Ziggler and I continued to try and out-do each other. A couple of hours went by and Big E took April to get some lunch, but Randy never left ringside. I thought if I held out a little longer, he'd take the hint and leave, but he was still there when Ziggler called it quits.

"See you soon, Slater!" Ziggler pointed at his own eyes and then at me.

He started calling me Slater a while back after he watched a marathon of Christian Slater movies and decided that my film career was too similar to Slater's acting in Hard Rain and Broken Arrow. Nobody else thought it was funny but Ziggler, yet that didn't stop him from trying to trend the joke every chance he could.

I got out of the ring and Randy folded his arms as he asked me, "Is Ziggler still on that Slater shit?"

"He thinks I stole some of Slater's expressions in Broken Arrow. I love that movie, but I have no fucking clue what he's talking about," I shook my head.

Randy chuckled as he followed me up the ramp. Ziggler was ahead of us, but still within listening distance, so Randy said nothing until Ziggler turned off down one of the hallways and left us alone backstage.

"You called me an asshole," Randy immediately brought up yesterday's qualm.

"That's because you were being an asshole," I told him.

Randy scoffed and licked his lips with deep frustration. He used an irritatingly calm voice to argue with me, "I knew Hunter wanted to teach Punk a lesson, but I didn't think he'd bust him up like that."

"Oh, so you thought he'd just give Punk a few choice words of warning and send him on his way?!" I shot back.

"You think I wanted to see him break Punk's back and mock you for being fucked up the ass?" Randy countered.

We were nose-to-nose at this point. I could see the specs red in his eyes, and I could also see that Randy was telling the truth. I took a step back and asked quietly, "What the fuck does he want me to do? He knows I won't give up Punk because the higher-ups want me to!"

Randy looked away and replied morosely, "Hunter knows you won't back down, but he doesn't think the same about Punk."

"Punk's not a pussy," I started.

"Physically, he's not, but mentally and emotionally..." Randy trailed off.

I shook my head and told Randy, "I won't let Hunter break him down like that."

Randy sighed and told me thickly, "Then let me fuck you. It'll keep The Hunter away."

"It'll have to be rape because I don't want it," I stated darkly.

Randy shook his head at me and replied, "I don't want to take you like that, John."

I just stared at him, so he pointed out, "If I force you and you hate it, Hunter'll think you just weren't interested in me and he'll send someone else."

"Like whom?" I scoffed.

Randy frowned and stated darkly, "Like _Lesnar_."

I was stunned into silence. Lesnar was one of the oldest vampires we knew, and he was also one of the strongest. Lesnar and I weren't friends because of our clashing personalities, but he had made it clear to me after our Extreme Rules match that his sadism towards me in the ring was only a sampling of the things he wanted to do to me in his hotel room later that night. I told him I had no interest and Lesnar didn't take it well. He had mostly been avoiding me since our last match, but if Hunter gave him the order to strike, I knew for certain he would...and it would be brutal.

I locked eyes with Randy and asked, "You think Hunter would take it that far?"

Randy knew Hunter better than anyone, and he confirmed my worst thoughts as he nodded his head and answered, "Yeah, he would."

I considered my options and asked, "What if I let you fuck me and I still decide to go back to Punk? What then?"

Randy's made an expression like he knew he couldn't fail me, so I added, "Humor me."

He let out a long sigh and replied, "Hunter would probably let it go if he heard that you'd had your vampire-on-vampire fix and you still went back to your Shifter."

"Fine. I'll see you after the show, then," I turned on my heel to leave.

"John," Randy called to me.

I turned back to face him and he warned me, "I'm not going to hold back. You'll know exactly how it feels to be with another vampire, and it's nothing like you've felt, before."

"Don't flatter yourself," I turned to leave, again.

I waited until I was almost around the corner before I shouted back to Randy over my shoulder, "Punk will be there, too. I want him to watch."

Randy didn't respond, but I could feel the high tension coming off of him.


	6. Problem Revolver

6: Problem Revolver

"I want you to be there," I told Punk on the way to the car.

He stopped in the parking lot and gave me a death stare. I added morosely, "I can't do it, alone. It would feel like cheating."

"I don't wanna watch him fuck you!" Punk argued loudly.

I knew no one was around, but his voice level was still alarming. I sighed and told him, "Just come with me and get it over with."

Punk still resisted, even after we got into the car and I drove us to the hotel. I was a little surprised to see that Punk was still following me up to the room where Randy was staying. I heard Randy say before I could knock, "It's open."

Punk and I walked in to find Randy lying in bed wearing only a hotel bathrobe. He was idly tapping the remote with his fingertips while he watched the big screen TV on the other side of the room. I noticed it was a hockey game and asked, "Who's winning?"

"Nobody I care to mention," Randy snorted.

He seemed bored, so I assumed he wanted to get right down to it. I dumped my bag by the bathroom door and sat down to take my shoes off while Punk sauntered over to the other side of the room and glared at Randy with hate-filled eyes. Randy looked back at him and responded calmly, "There's no reason to be so pissed. It's not like I'm jumping John without warning."

"Fuck you, Orton," Punk seethed.

Randy looked back at the TV and stated simply, "I'll be doing all the fucking, tonight."

Punk hopped up on the table by the window and sat down Indian-style like he did when he was going to make a statement in the ring. He was facing away from us, but I could see Punk's reflection in the window and his expression was ashen.

I took my shirt off and my dog tags, then I went for my jeans. Randy clicked his tongue at me and said, "I'll do that."

I shrugged and crawled into bed with him. Randy put the remote down and got up on his knees to face me. He took off his robe in one smooth move and tossed it onto the floor. I'd seen Randy naked in the locker room, before, so no part of his body was news to me. I let him take hold of my belt and he opened my jeans. He reached inside and took hold of my cock, then he started massaging me in a very unique way.

His fingernails were like claws, grazing the skin of my cock. He pressed his thumb against the underside of the base while he massaged and it created this kind of euphoria. He was twisting and grinding and moving his hand in a rhythm that no human could achieve in such quick succession, and I found myself becoming overstimulated in less than a minute.

"Wait, wait...stop," I begged him.

Randy let go so I could regroup. My whole body was shaking and the euphoria had gotten so strong that I was barely able to keep physical control of myself. I gave Randy a wry grin and he tried to meet my lips with his, but something about kissing him made the whole thing too close for comfort and I turned away.

"Come on, don't do that," Randy grabbed my chin and tried to kiss me, again.

I let him kiss me this time, but I didn't return the favor and he moved on, stating more gruffly, "Get your pants off and lay on down."

I glanced over Randy's shoulder at Punk, but he still refused to even acknowledge we were there. I exposed myself to Randy and lay down on my back, inspiring his ire again as Randy argued, "What are you doing?"

"I want to see the dick who's fucking me," I retorted.

Randy frowned but said nothing as he came down to slip inside of me. He didn't use any kind of lube and I thought it would hurt going in, but strangely, I felt very little at all. Randy started thrusting and it wasn't long before we had shattered the bed frame and cracked the headboard against the wall. I kept looking over at Punk, but he just stayed exactly where he was; completely detached.

Randy was good, but it wasn't like I had expected. I thought there would be more to vampire sex besides splintering wood and trying to break each other in half. To me, it just felt like a more brutal version of what I already did with Punk, and I wasn't really all that into being brutal.

I locked eyes with Randy and told him with my expression that I wanted this to be over. He slowed his thrusts so he could ask me what's up. Out of nowhere, Punk mounted Randy from behind and bit into his left shoulder.

Punk's eyes were golden again and I could see the rage within them. I could also interpret from them exactly what Punk was about to do as I grabbed Randy while he was still screaming and held him in place.

Randy felt Punk force his way into Randy's ass and Randy grunted from the pain. Punk let go of Randy's shoulder and started pumping him in the slow, rhythmic thrusts that only a Shifter could create, and Randy's eyes widened with a renewed sense of inspiration.

Punk's thrusts kept Randy moving while he was still inside of me. I could feel Punk's rhythm that I so enjoyed through Randy, and I began letting out low groans of pleasure. Randy and Punk joined me, and soon, the three of us were enjoying each other together.

We all came at the same time. Punk filled Randy with his seed and Randy filled me. I was the only one who came against Randy's abs, and Punk quickly wiped it away so he could lick it off of his fingers.

Randy lay down on his stomach next to me and said, "Hunter won't like how this went down."

I shook my head and replied, "That's just too bad."

Randy chuckled and turned his attention to Punk, arguing, "What the fuck was that about? Biting me?!"

"Fuck you, Randy," Punk shot back at him again.

Randy opened his mouth to argue but Punk was ignoring him and instead leaning into me so we could make out. Punk kissed me a few times more passionately than usual, then he climbed on top of me and rested head on my abs as he closed his golden eyes to sleep. I put my arms around him and held him the way that he liked me to, even though Randy was lying just a few feet away.

"You two look like a couple of chicks," Randy scoffed.

I shrugged and replied, "It's either this or his Shifter side comes alive and he tears us apart."

Randy's eyes widened a little, then he asked curiously, "You think he'd take you out that easily?"

"I don't plan on ever finding out," I answered softly.


	7. Sweet Dreams Are Made of Disease

7: Sweet Dreams Are Made of Disease

I could sense that Randy was gone as I woke up out of a deep sleep. I opened my eyes to see Punk straddling me. His yellow eyes were staring intently at my naked body, as if he were debating whether he wanted to fuck me or consume me.

My dreams were erotic enough that I had awakened with a raging hard-on. Punk was sitting just behind it so that the head of my cock was resting against his navel. He didn't move for the longest time, and I wondered if he were truly going to retaliate against all the shit that happened last night.

He suddenly took hold of my cock and began grazing it with his razor-like fingernails in almost exactly the same way that Randy had been doing to me the night, before. Punk was massaging me in a far more deliberate way than Randy had and I was inspired to moan with gratitude. The way his fingernails tempted the blood-filled skin made me tense up as I closed my eyes and arched my back to take in the feeling.

It was not only intense, but it felt life-threatening in a way. As a vampire who had seen too many years go by, the sensation that Punk could somehow end me with dangerous sexual contact was extremely thrilling. I could feel my pleasure threshold reaching its limit as I came closer to climax with each passing second. I was pleasantly surprised by how easily Punk was able to get me going. I was reminded of why I wanted so badly for Randy to understand my relationship with Punk.

"I'm almost there...fuck," I groaned.

Punk leaned down and kissed me roughly, which only served to inspire my sense of eroticism. Then, just as I was about to cum, he suddenly let go and leaped off of the bed.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. He stood there with a wry grin and stated boldly, "Now you know how I felt when you were with Randy last night."

He grabbed his bag and took off for the bathroom, slamming the door and deliberately locking it so I knew he wanted me to stay out. I let out a long sigh and stared at the ceiling, wondering why the fuck I didn't see that coming.

* * *

I gave him his space the rest of the morning. Punk took off in a rental car to the next arena, and I put some time between us before I left in my own car. I wasn't mad at Punk for feeling the way that he did. He had every right to be angry. I was more worried about the consequences of last night. I knew that Hunter wouldn't just give up because Randy told him it was done.

As if Hunter had read my mind, he called mid-way through my solo drive. I answered my cell and asked him pointedly, "What the fuck do you want?"

I knew exactly what he wanted; I just liked making it harder for him to get it.

"Randy told me everything," Hunter replied like he was purposefully stating the obvious.

"Oh yeah? Did he tell you I was the best lay he ever had?" I shot back.

"No games, Cena. I'm calling you as a courtesy. If you don't stay away from Punk, the higher-ups will find a way to take him out."

His threats felt empty to me. Killing a werewolf was not something that vampires did on a whim. There's politics and paperwork involved. Reasons for killing another supernatural had to be legitimate and submitted for approval. Werewolves were also fewer in number and extremely defensive of their own, which meant that Punk's death would likely start a war that even the higher-ups wouldn't be prepared to deal with.

"A courtesy, huh? I heard you were going to send Lesnar after my ass if I didn't let Randy take it, first," I remarked dryly.

Hunter was quiet for a few seconds, and I wondered if Randy was not supposed to tell me about that part of the plan. When Hunter spoke again, his voice sounded restrained, "Just stop seeing Punk. That's all I ask."

I chuckled morosely before I replied, "You don't have to worry about it, anymore. He's so pissed about last night, I doubt he'll even compete with me in the ring, again."

Hunter let out a noise of surprise, then he quickly composed himself and said, "Well, then, that's all I needed to hear."

"Fuck you," I stated, then I hung up on him.

* * *

I kept myself almost invisible the rest of the night. I did my work, I fought my match, and I got my stuff and checked into my hotel room. I didn't speak to anyone unless I had to. I kept my distance from Punk. I even made sure that I wouldn't run into Randy or Hunter.

I turned on the TV, lay down in bed and closed my eyes to sleep. I thought I had already dozed off when I heard a knock at the door.

My senses picked up on her even before I opened my eyes, again. It was Beth Phoenix.

She was supposed to still be out on injury. It also crossed my mind that she was Punk's ex-girlfriend and he was still very much attached to her. Beth was human, but I was sure Hunter was willing to use anybody at this point to make sure I stayed away from Punk once and for all.

I got up and slowly made my way to the door. I tried to expand my sensory perception as far as it would go to determine if Beth were alone or not. There were no other werewolves or vampires surrounding her. I was also aware that Punk was not yet at the hotel, and probably had no idea Beth was even there.

We'd known each other a long time, so it was easy for me to replace my suspicions with a welcoming smile as I opened the door to her and asked, "How goes it, Beth?"

She looked confused, like she wasn't even sure why she was there. I motioned for her to come inside and asked a different question, "You here to see Punk?"

"No. No, I'm here to see you," she answered, still sounding uneasy.

I closed the door and came over to her. She looked at me with somber eyes and a quiet smile, something uncharacteristic of the Beth I knew. I asked her more quietly, "Is something wrong?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she answered, "I think I'll just stay here with you for a while, if that's alright."

"That's fine. Can I get you anything?" I became concerned.

Beth shook her head at sat down at the edge of the bed. She turned her attention to the TV and I lay back in bed. I considered calling Punk to let him know Beth was with me, then I realized that Hunter was likely the one who sent her, and I decided against it. If I made any kind of contact with Punk, I was sure Hunter would find out about it, and we would be back at square one.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" I asked Beth once more.

"I'm alright," she replied.

I watched her for a long while. She eventually got tired and lay down across the foot of the bed, keeping her eyes on the TV until she fell asleep. Once she was out, she seemed much more peaceful, and I thought the worst was over.

I was almost certain that Beth had been picked up by Hunter. He put her in a trance and dropped her off at the hotel so she would come and find me, and I would contact Punk because I knew she was important to him. Punk would've come over as soon as possible to check on Beth before flying into a rage and going after Hunter, himself. As Hunter had indicated earlier, the higher-ups would take Punk out, but it would be made to look like self-defense, and only I would know better.

_Good plan, Hunt, but I'm so fucking on to you._

* * *

_I was dreaming of blood. It was rushing over me like a river and I opened my mouth to take a heavy drink. It was warm and salty and the taste was overwhelming. I could feel it drenching my skin; seeping into my pores. The blood made my eyes light up red like wildfire. My senses were on overdrive. I was the closest to my vampire self that I could ever be. I was an animal. Insatiable. Indestructible. Uncontrollable._

I awoke from the dream. The smell of blood was still strong in my nostrils and I was aware that I had not fed in weeks. The compulsion to hunt was trying to overtake me. I knew something was horribly wrong.

"Beth?" I asked as I sat up.

She was no longer in bed. I glanced across the room and saw that the bathroom door was open just slightly, and the light from the bathroom was projecting onto the edge of the bed where Beth was resting moments, before. The room was eerily silent as I stood up and made my way to the bathroom door. In my mind, I was already fully aware of what was behind it, yet I tried to deny it even as I pushed the door open with my fingertips and stepped inside.

Beth was sitting on the floor. There was a wound on her neck and blood was gushing out even as she attempted to hold it in with her hand. The life was nearly gone from her eyes.

I came down to my knees and put pressure on the wound. I could stop the bleeding with my strength, but that same strength would break her neck in the effort. The hunger was starting to take over. It was a setup. I was damned whether I saved her or killed her.

"Help me," Beth managed to whisper.

I closed my eyes and tried desperately to hold back my instincts. Everything was heightened. I could easily hear Punk's truck pulling into the parking lot outside. He was going to pick up on the smell of Beth's blood any second.

If I attacked her now, he wouldn't be able to stop me.


End file.
